A Charmed Life
by LovemyPadfootMarauder
Summary: Charmed/Covenant xover. Caleb Danvers is in for a surprise when he meets Chloe Halliwell. She has left San Francisco for Ipswich to break a curse set by her own ancestor, Melinda Warren. Only she along with the oldest Son of the Covenant can break it.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb Danvers knew that his 18th birthday was goings to be a big deal being the first son to ascend, but he didn't know how big it was going to be. Ipswich's famed Spencer academy was home to the Sons of Ipswich, the four remaining sons of the covenant. Each son belonged to an unbroken line of male heirs, each first born son in the line was given power. A power fueled by desire but this power came with a terrible price upon the user. Each time the power is used the more the son would wish to use it again, aging his body in the process. Caleb knew all about the costs of the power and he knew that in a few short weeks his power would become stronger. What he didn't know was that a curse had been placed on the covenant almost four hundred years before and that curse was about to be unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb opened the front door quietly so he would not wake his mother and stepped outside. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and sat inside his silver mustang. He put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway and headed down the darkened road to what was supposed to be a promising party. He had no idea that he was about to meet the most important person in his life. He met up with the sons on a cliff above the party.

"hey man." his best friend Pogue Parry greeted him.

"hey." he said back.

Predictably Reid Garwin, the most arrogant son, felt the need to be sarcastic. "Great now that Golden boy is here..." he started backing up to the cliff and spread his arms wide. "let's drop in." he left himself fall backwards off the cliff his eyes flashing black. The other sons soon followed after him and walked as a group down to the party. They quickly found Pogues girlfriend Kate who had a new friend with her. For reasons unknown to him his heart clenched when he saw her. She glanced at him with what he thought was a hopeful expression. Her dark hair fell in soft waves framing her childlike face and ended jut before her shoulders. She was tiny small enough that she barely looked 16 but her gray eyes held so much intensity he figured she was older than she looked. Kate started then to introduce us to the girl. "guys, this is my new roommate Chloe Halliwell, she's from San Francisco." the last name Halliwell seemed familiar to Caleb but he shook it off. "this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin" he said holding his hand out to her, "Reid Garwin. My grandmother's name was Chloe. You remind me of her actually."

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" She asked with raised brows and a smile.

Reid's confident smirk slipped off his face and Caleb stepped in to save his friend further embarrassment. He leaned forward with a smile and shook her hand. "Caleb Danvers, and in no way do you remind me of my grandmother."

"Good to know." she grinned and he realize she was slightly flirting with him.

"San Francisco huh? This must be a change."

"definitely" she said and muttered so quietly he wasn't sure he heard her right, "you have no idea." she looked up and grinned "so... Tell me who should I be getting to know here?"

I grinned back at her "besides myself? No one"

"is that so?" she questioned softly.

The cops chose that moment to show up. It was a routine thing at these parties, eventually we all had to clear out or get arrested. I reached out and grabbed her arm. I pulled her along as our group headed to the woods. "you guys need a ride?"

"no." Kate answered, "we're in chloe's car." a guy Kate seemed to know was following them and got into the car with Kate and Chloe. He frowned, for some reason instantly disliking him.

He climbed into the backseat of Baby Boy's car and rolled down the window. "what's wrong?" he called out to Chloe who was waving her hand outside the car.

"my car won't start!" she called back.

"I'll fix it." Reid said hopping out of the car.

"Reid don't." I warned and he shook me off.

He watched Chloe's face as Reid fiddled with something and then used his power to fix the car. When Reid had opened the hood she looked curious but as he stood there a smirk emerged on her face along with a sense of triumph. Almost as if she had a suspicion confirmed. When he shut the hood and told her to start up her car and it did she nodded and he was instantly certain that she knew something.

As she pulled off in the opposite direction they were headed he was certain he'd see her again soon. Now hr had to find out why the name Halliwell was significant.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning he walked into homeroom to seen Kate sitting between Chloe and Pogue. He grinned and took the seat right next to Chloe.

"hey." he greeted her.

She smiled , "hi"

Not knowing what else to say he asked, "did your car make it back to the dorms ok?"

"yeah! Your friend must have the 'magic' touch." she said happily but with a meaningful expression.

Pogue glanced at him with raised eyebrows and he shrugged back. Chloe was getting her books out of her bag and didn't notice.

"so you're a senior?"

She raised an eyebrow, "yeah..."

"well you just look so young."

She sighed, "Yeah I get that a lot. But believe it or not I turn 18 in three weeks."

"oh." he said, surprised. "me too."

She looked confused, "you too what?"

"my birthday." he said "it's in three weeks."

She didn't seem surprised, "oh. We'll have to get together then."

He was spared from answering when the professor came in to start class. The rest of the class period was filled with sideways glances and embarrassed smiles on both parties from being caught looking. It was almost a relief to go to swim, until he learned that the new guy that was hanging with Kate, named chase, was gunning for his spot. When they were racing in the pool Caleb swore he saw Chases eyes go black to win the race. The rest of the week went by too slowly. Every day he talked to Chloe and slowly learned more and more about her. She has two older brothers Chris and Wyatt and a bunch of cousins whose names all seem to begin with P. Her mother owned a nightclub and a restaurant both of which are highly successful. When she talked about her family she would get this far away look in her eyes and sometimes her eyes watered he could tell she missed them.

Finally the weekend came and Caleb had to go into town to pick up the prescriptions for his mother.

He turned around as he heard someone call his name. He took the pharmacy bag that the attendant handed him before turning around. He smiled, Chloe was standing there with a shopping basket and looking at him almost shyly. He walked over to her just as Kate came around the corner.

"Hey."

"Hi." She answered his usual greeting with a small smile.

Caleb scratched the back of his head, "What are you up to?"

She laughed, "Shopping smart one."

He grinned, "Yeah dumb question."

Chase chose that moment to just out from around the corner with a boo! Kate shrieked, "Ah! Don't do that you jerk." She laughed, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Chloe looked Chase distastefully Caleb noticed, but covered it with a smile that looked more like a grimace when Chase glanced at her.

"Hey I was planning on going to see that new movie today. Anyone interested?" Kate asked.

"I'm in." Chase immediately offered.

Chloe smiled apologetically, "I already saw it! But you'll definitely like it Kate."

Kate nodded and turned to Caleb with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, cant." He said holding up the bag. "Errands."

"Want company?" Chloe unexpectedly offered.

Caleb smiled, "Sure."

"Okay." She replied and Kate winked at her before edging to the door.

"We'll see you later?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He answered knowing where she was planning on going.

Kate and Chase left and they were left to finish their combined errands. They chatted about shared experiences, their friends and when he mentioned Chase joining the swim team Chloe's expression went from carefree to a distrustful scowl.

"I can't stand Chase." She muttered.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not too fond of the guy, but why don't you like him?" Caleb asked as he unlocked the trunk of his car and put in Chloe's bags. She waited until they were both inside the car to answer him and he had to admit he was curious.

"I don't trust him." She said with a frustrated expression. "And he's creepy, he's always hitting on Kate and then he stares at me like he knows something I don't. If I didn't know better I'd think he was a de-" She cut of suddenly with a shocked expression like she had said too much.

"A what?" He asked her curiously.

She shook her head and waved her hand absently, "Oh nothing." She frowned, "To be honest he scares me a little. He's like a snake waiting to strike."

Caleb had to admit he was a little surprised at her explanation, even though he felt the same way especially since he had seen his eyes in the pool. He was more surprised that something actually scared this girl. She was so tough mentally and physically despite her size. He guessed that she had faced harder times than she let on.

Letting it go he asked, "So how are you liking Spencer?"

She smiled, "I like it, it's different than back home but its nice here."

"Not that I'm not glad you did, cuz I am, but why did you decide to come here?" He asked.

Her eyes tightened he noticed but she answered, "I had to leave home for a while, I had my pick of boarding schools across the country I just wasn't allowed to stay in California. My brother Wyatt is at Harvard and he has friends that went to Spencer and he said it would be a good fit."

"My Dad went to Harvard, class of 81'" Caleb said a little proudly.

She brightened up considerably, "No way. That's really cool."

They drove in silence for a while but when they passed the Putnam Barn Chloe let out her breath in a hiss. Caleb glanced over at her, "That's the old Putnam Barn, its one of the few remaining buildings from the original Ipswich Colony."

"Well no offense but it screams haunted house." Chloe commented still staring at it.

He laughed, oh great she's just going to love where I'm taking her now. "You afraid of ghosts?" He asked teasingly.

She looked offended as she looked back at him, "Of course not! I've van-" Her eyes went wide and she shut her mouth and faced forward.

He frowned in confusion instantly curious but he wasn't going to push her for more information. They rode in silence and when he pulled up to his family's original colony house he glanced over at Chloe.

She frowned, "Where are we?"

"My family's original Colony House." He said opening the door and bringing the bag of medicine with him.

"You mean somebody lives here!" She asked clearly shocked.

A shot went off and Chloe threw her hands out in front of herself Caleb found himself feeling stiff for a short second before it passed. He glanced over at her and she twisted her hand in front of her and instantly Gorman yelled "Who's there!"

He looked at Chloe with a frown and her expression was appalled, "I can't believe I just did that." She whispered and he said nothing not sure that he was supposed to have heard.

"It's just me Gorman!" I yelled.

"Who's with you?"

"A friend." I shouted at him. "He's our caretaker. "I said to Chloe more quietly. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and closed her eyes almost angrily.

I walked up to and into the house and met Gorman on the third story, "you should be more careful Caleb." He said disapprovingly.

"I know Gorman." I said not really caring. My attention was now focused on my father. "How is he today?"

"The same." He answered as I handed him the bag. I kneeled down in front of my father and watched as he smiled. I smiled back and turned my head to Gorman remembering what I had hoped to ask him. "Does the name Halliwell mean anything to you?"

Gorman immediately stiffened, "Why do you ask?"

"So you know it?" Caleb asked instantly curious.

"How do you know the name?" Gorman answered his question with a question of his own.

Caleb stood up, "This new girl at school, her name is Chloe Halliwell." He answered hoping for information.

Gorman sighed, "When does she turn 18?"

"The day after me. Why Gorman?" Caleb crossed his arms over chest.

Gorman closed his eyes, "Go, ask your friend what she knows of the covenant."

"You're serious?" Caleb asked staring at Gorman in shock. Gorman is ready to shoot someone just so they don't find out about his dad and here he is telling Caleb to reveal the covenant!

"Do it Caleb." Gorman said and turned around.

Caleb stared at Gorman's back for a moment before turning himself and heading down the stairs. He thought he heard Gorman say, "so the day has come."


	4. Chapter 4

Completely bewildered Caleb headed downstairs and out the front door. He got in the car without looking at her but he didn't even bother to start the car he just sat there.

"Caleb?" she asked.

He looked at her and saw her worried expression. They stared at each other and he sighed, "what do you know about the covenant?"

Her expression shifted from worry to shock. "so it is you."

My face must have shown my confusion because she started to explain. "the five founding families formed a secret covenant using their powers. The covenant said that the first-born sons would inherit these powers and each generation would have five sons of Ipswich. Only the fifth was cast out and the line has died out. You, Pogue Tyler and Reid are the remaining four, and you are about to ascend."

I stared at her in shock my mind reeling, searching for a possible explanation. "how do you know that?" I asked her quietly.

She looked down at her hands, "well," she hesitated, "first it's because I'm a witch and second because I'm here to save you."

"save me? Save me from what? Wait did you say witch?"

She smiled, "yeah, but don't worry I'm the good kind. I can show you if you like?" she offered.

He nodded unsure if he could speak.

"okay get out your phone." she instructed

He did as she asked and he looked at her expectantly.

"now throw it up in the air."

He gaped at her. She couldn't be serious, but she was. A little unsure he threw the phone straight up in the air. Immediately she threw her hands out again and impossibly the phone stayed frozen in midair. She let it hang there for a moment before she moved her hand again and it lowered itself into her hand. She smiled and handed it to him.

His mouth wide open in amazement he stared at her. Then he laughed, "you're a witch." he smiled for a minute before realizing the other thing that she had said. "what are you saving me from."

After all that now she was looking nervous, he knew it had to be bad if she was holding back now.

"what is it?" he asked warily.

"I'm saving you and the other sons from... Death."

He was floored, he was going to die? "how?"

Chloe bit her lip and gazed at him sadly, "There's this… curse, you see. You know of course that John Putnam was banished from the covenant?"

Caleb nodded, "Of course."

"Do you know why?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to assume that you also know that he was an incubus and one night he went too far, attacking a witch in my ancestor's coven. In retaliation Melinda Warren, my ancestor, put a curse on the covenant. That will be activated when a witch from her line is born within days of a first born son."

Caleb thought about it for a moment before saying, "That's us."

Chloe nodded and whispered, "There's more." She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "After you ascend we have one year before all of the Sons die."

"What?" Caleb snapped, "How do we stop it."

"As Melinda's heir I have to deem you, the oldest son, of good character, that you are unlike John Putnam. If I do the aging will stop as well." She said slowly.

Caleb stared at her like she was crazy, "Then do it! We're friends, you know me!"

"It's not that simple." Chloe shook her head. "I can't just say you have good character, curse broken!"

"Then what!" He said. "Tell me what to do."

She shifted in her seat and blushed, "The two lines must be joined, Melinda believed that her descendent must be so sure of the sons' character that she would be willing to give herself up for the sake of the covenant."

He had to admit, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting that at all. "So I have to marry you to live?"

"if we want the sons to live then yes." Chloe said and she looked away from him and stared at the house. She was quiet and then she placed her tiny hand on his bicep, "let's go have some fun. I'll give you some time to think. I came here to meet you Caleb, and I could have left you all to die."

He looked at the hand on his arm and his eyes raised to find her face. He nodded and turned on the car. "do you need to change?"

"well you know where were going so you tell me if I need to change." she said with a smirk.

He laughed his mind effectively taken off the curse and a possible impending marriage. "I'll take you to the dorms."

She shook her head with a chuckle, "you got it."

Caleb could tell she was keeping the conversation light on purpose and he was grateful. "so what's it like being a witch?" he asked her.

She smiled excitedly, "it's awesome! My mom and her sisters are the charmed ones and since they completed their destiny demons don't attack very often. It's cool though I can use magic practically on anything." we were pulling by the Putnam barn when she told me to pull over, "for instance look." she turned toasted the barn and started speaking. "let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

Immediately the barn was covered with a shimmering white light and then when the light cleared the barn looked as if it had just been built. He stared open mouthed at what he was seeing unable to believe it. "well if I ever need something restored I'm calling you."

She laughed, "don't call for everything I can only help so much, personal gain and all." She said the reversal spell and the barn returned to its usual state of disrepair. She sighed, "darn, that thing looked so much better my way."

We kept driving and got out of the car once we reached the dorms. I followed her inside and waited as she unlocked the door to her room. She dumped her stuff on her bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a few things and headed to the bathroom. She looked at him with a smile, "Make yourself at home. Most of the stuff in here is mine so feel free to have a look." She closed the door behind herself and Caleb looked around with a grin he walked over to her desk and picked up a small scrapbook. The cover read 'A Charmed Life' and it had a triquatra on the front.

He opened it up and the first page was a picture of three women smiling. The one in the middle looked a lot like Chloe and he assumed that was her mother. He flipped the page and there was a picture of who he assumed was Piper with a man he thought was Leo. They were laughing as if someone had said something funny. He flipped the page again and it was another picture of Piper and Leo but Piper was holding a baby and the title on the page said baby Wyatt. He kept flipping finding pictures of baby Chris and the rest of the family and finally coming to a baby Chloe. As he kept turning the siblings grew older. Many of the pictures of the three of them together two of them were wrestling in some way or another. In one of the pictures Wyatt was half swirling lights as Chloe's hands were held out in front of her and something behind Wyatt was in mid explosion. There was even a picture of the three of them huddled around a cauldron, Chris was holing a stirring stick and Chloe was dropping in some herb Caleb didn't recognize and Wyatt had his finger on a giant book. "You guys have a book too right?" Chloe's voice came from behind him and startling him.

Chloe grinned as he jumped and she stepped back. "Yeah we have a book, the Book of Damnation."

"Scary." She said and then held her arms out, "How do I look?"

He looked at her with a hint of a smile on his face. She looked beautiful as always, he wasn't going to say that out-loud though. She was wearing a flowing dress with loose fitting sleeves in a grayish-blue color. A skinny belt was buckled at her waist and the skirt ended at mid-thigh. Her black purse was slung over her shoulder and rested at her hip. Her short dark hair hung in messy waves around her face.

"You look amazing." He said with a truthful smile. "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't ask where they were going just let him take her wherever they were going to go. He stopped the car outside Nikki's and looked over at her. She gave him a small smile and got out of the car at the same time he did. She stayed a half a step behind him as he went inside passing the sons on his way to back where Kate was sitting at a table.

"hey!" Kate said getting out of her seat to give them both hugs. Pogue came back to the table and gave Caleb a one-armed hug. Chase came out of nowhere and greeted the three of them in his creepy way. He left Chloe with Kate and went over to a foosball table with Pogue. Chase followed them and watched them play their game trying to force his way into the conversation. After Caleb won Chase glanced at Pogue, "Can I play?"

Pogue stepped back and Chase cut in taking the game way to seriously. Chloe came dancing by dragging him away from the game after just a minute. He smiled and followed her. They danced to the song until a commotion broke out over by the pool tables between, of course, Reid and Aaron Abbot.

"Hey it's Reid and Tyler." Caleb said to Pogue, "Grab my jacket."

Caleb took Chloe's hand to take her with them Pogue made a face but didn't say anything.

"Hey you guys going to need any help?" Chase asked from behind Pogue.

"No just stay with Kate." Caleb said and followed the fighting group outside.

"Come on, bring it on man." Aaron the eternal ass said to Reid.

"He made the shot dickhead, you bet him he couldn't and he did." Tyler cut in as he walked outside.

"Well we aint paying you shit, so if you don't like why don't you do something about it." Aaron's lackey boy said.

"What's the problem?" Caleb said loudly as he came up to the group.

"None of your damn business!-" Aaron started but Chloe threw her hands up and froze all three guys.

Reid and Tyler spun sharply to look at Caleb who was shaking his head not surprised. Pogue stopped in his tracks behind Caleb.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked Caleb, immediately assuming it was him.

Caleb just looked at Reid and pointed his thumb at Chloe, "Ask her."

Chloe shot him a dirty look and lowered her arms. "Jerk." She muttered and he grinned.

Pogue came around from behind Caleb and looked at Chloe skeptically, "You did that?"

"Yes, I'll explain later just go back to where you were just standing." She said dismissively.

Confused Pogue did as she said and she twisted her hand effectively unfreezing the three assholes.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and.. I did." Reid said with a fake sheepish smile.

"Well why don't we just forget about it okay?" Caleb asked.

"Hey! Take it someplace else ladies." Nikki shouted coming out the backdoor with a baseball bat. "Now!"

"Whatever you say Nikki." Aaron said and he and his loser friends walked away.

Nikki shut the door with a slam.

Caleb looked at Reid. "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them." Reid said.

Tyler cut in again, "Yeah come on Caleb, they were suckers for it."

Reid tried to brush by Caleb, "Why don't you stop being such a pussy."

Caleb put his hand on Reid shoulder, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Angrily Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist and his eyes went black. Caleb closed his eyes and gasped. "Reid, stop." He choked out.

Caleb's eyes snapped open and his face transformed into an angry mask his eyes flashed black as well and threw Reid back against a wall. Reid fell to the ground and Caleb stomped forward angrily. Chloe stayed where she was and watched. "What will it take for you to get it! It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it, you want that, that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all! And that I won't let happen."

Reid raised his hands in front of him and started lifting a metal barrel.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said angrily.

Caleb lifted his hands in invitation, "All right go for it tough guy."

Reid threw the barrel straight at Caleb and he deflected it easily. He then pushed his hands out and Reid went flying back into a stack of crates filled with empty beer bottles.

Caleb started walking forward as Reid was getting. Chloe ran forward at the same time Pogue did, "Stop!" They both shouted at the same time. "Caleb don't" She warned.

"Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night! When you ascend you'll be as good as dead.

"So I fixed her car big deal!" Reid said.

"Don't play me Reid." Caleb snarled, "I'm talking later and you know it."

"The hell I do." Reid said shaking Tyler off. "I didn't use late."

"Hey Reid!" Chloe called as he stalked off, "The car was a test."

He stopped and turned around but Pogue was the one who spoke, "What do you mean a test?"

All four boys were staring at her now. "To know for sure I had to get one of you to use." She explained and then looked over at the broken glass and with a wave of her hand it was all standing there unbroken.

Unsure of what to do Reid and Tyler walking off talking amongst themselves. Caleb ran a hand over his face, "It had to have been Reid."

"How do you know?" Pogue asked.

Caleb looked at him, "Because it wasn't you, and Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me."

"Caleb let's go." Chloe said tugging on his arm. He nodded and Pogue and he followed her to the car. When they were sitting in the car in front of the dorms Chloe smiled, "Well we sure had an interesting day."

He laughed, "Yeah we did." He hesitated and then figured why not, "You know you're the only girl I've ever taken out there."

She tilted her head, "Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure just yet." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She turned to the door but didn't open it instead she turned back to Caleb and leaned across the car to kiss him.

Surprised he smiled and she got out of his car. He watched until she was inside the building before driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys in case some of you have been wondering I have just been focusing on scenes that involve Chloe since most of the ones that don't are exactly the same as in the movie.**

* * *

"hey, am I going to see you later?" Chloe asked him over the phone.

"maybe, we're going to steal chase Collins's records." Caleb told her and Pogue looked at him like he was crazy. "So I'll call you later if all goes well."

"do you want any help? I can orb you in and out really quickly." she offered.

"that depends." he said and almost dropped the phone when Chloe materialized in swirling blue lights in front of him.

"on what?" she asked, he didn't say anything so she held a hand out to each of them. "ready?"

Pogue glanced at him for reassurance and he nodded taking Chloe's proffered hand and Pogue did the same. "don't let go." she warned and orbed them straight into the admissions office. "that's a witch thing?" Pogue asked.

"white lighter actually." she said walking forward and looking for the right cabinet when she found it she stepped aside. "a little help."

Caleb grinned and used to unlock it. She pulled it out and found chases file and handed it to him. A flashlight and footsteps came from behind them an without thinking Caleb and

Pogue launched the three of them to the ceiling where they hung there as the guard walked into the room saw the open cabinet closed and walked out. A paper from the file slips and started to fall and Chloe froze it in midair.

After the guard left they continused to go through the file, "His real name is Chase Goodwin Pope. His adoptive parents died in a car accident, they died on his 18th birthday."

Chloe's face went white, "Oh shit"

He glanced over at her along with Pogue. "What?"

She looked near tears when she met his gaze. He reached over and touched her shoulder.

"It has to be the oldest." She said meaningfully.

He stared at her uncomprehendingly, "the oldest son." She explained.

Caleb went stiff, "No." He shook his head fiercely. "No, that's not going to happen!"

Pogue frowned, "Am I missing something?"

Caleb looked over at him, "Call Reid and Tyler, tell them to meet us in the book room."

When Caleb pulled up to the house with Chloe the other three were already there and inside. He lead Chloe down the steps into the candle lit room.

"What's she doing here?" Reid said outraged.

"She's here because she's a part of this too." Caleb answered.

"How?" Tyler asked.

He looked down at Chloe and nudged her forward.

"Because I'm a witch." She said slowly, "I came to Ipswich to save the covenant from a curse cast by my ancestor Melinda Warren. John Putnam came as an incubus to a member of her coven. The Covenant learned of this and banished him, but not before Melinda set the curse that makes your body age from using your power. The second part of the curse was that when a son of the covenant and the oldest daughter of her line are born just days apart, the covenant will have one year after the sons ascension to prove the men of the covenant have not followed in John Putnam's footsteps. Or you all die."

She looked evenly at Reid and then moved her gaze to the other two. "I was born the day after Caleb."

Pogue was the first to recover, "So what does that mean?"

Chloe stepped back and sat in the fifth seat. She put her head in her hands.

"It's why we're here Pogue." Caleb answered. "Because if we wish to live we have a year to prove to Chloe that we are good people. That means before the year is up she has to marry the oldest son."

Tyler looked shocked, "You have to get married or we die?"

"That's why we're here." Chloe said in a shaky voice. "Caleb isn't the oldest son."

"That's impossible!" Reid said in credulously.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe shook her head and her face was pale. "Not impossible, just unlikely." He nodded at Caleb who used his power to bring out the book and let it hover over the circle. It flipped open, "It's a list of names, people who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them, Goody Pope."

"So what." Reid said almost angrily.

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams. After she was widowed." The books pages flipped again, "The book also records births and deaths during the Damnation. Goody Pope's husband Jacob died June 4th 1692, her son Hagan was born April 11th 1693. That's ten months and 24 days later." The book closed with a slam and fell onto the circle.

"If what you're saying is true and Hagan Pope was the bastard son of John Putnam, then the fifth bloodline of the Covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler said seriously.

Caleb sighed, "And chase is one of us."

"That's crazy." Reid said shaking his head, "He can't be."

Caleb looked at him, "The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me from a dead sleep. The next night it happened again."

"I felt it then." Pogue said nodding.

"See I told you!" Tyler said to Reid, "I felt it too."

"When you said it wasn't you were you lying." Caleb asked.

Reid shook his head slowly, his eyes titled up to meet Caleb's seriously. "No."

"You swear."

"I swear."

Caleb nodded as if he expected that answer, "Then it was him."

"God, this is crazy." Reid said. "There shouldn't be a fifth there can't be a fifth." Reid put his head in his hands he knew the truth he just didn't want to face it.

"None of you get it!" Chloe yelled, they had almost forgotten she was there because she hadn't said a word. "How can none of you get it!"

Caleb sighed and looked over at her, "I get it, Chloe."

"Oh, God." Chloe groaned in misery, "Why couldn't you all have been total assholes!"

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

She glanced up at Reid with tear filled eyes. Her gaze went to each of them in turn. "You guys made me like you, all of you." She looked up at the high ceiling, "I'm not marring Chase, but I can't let you all die."

"Oh." Tyler said in realization.

Pogue's expression hardened, "You're definitely not marring that psycho."

"I might not have a choice Po." Chloe said. "Because if it comes down to it I'm going to make sure you guys live, and if that means giving up my happiness I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe's phone rang and she answered it with a shaky hand. "Hello?"

She listened to a voice on the other line. She sat up straight. "Wait what?" She asked her eyes flashing to Pogue.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide in an expression of horror, "Ok, I'm on my way." She said and hung up the phone.

She put her face in hers hands and then looked to Pogue. "Chase put a spell on Kate. Creation… Spiders. She's in the hospital."

Pogue stood up sharply and started running, taking the stairs two at a time. "Pogue!" Chloe yelled after him. She looked at Caleb who said, "Go after him." She nodded.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied and with a nod she disappeared in a cloud of blue light.

Caleb glanced over at Baby Boy and Reid who were wearing identical expressions of shock and confusion. He sighed, "I'll give you two minutes."

Immediately Reid asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"You heard her." Caleb said tiredly.

"So you're saying some witch from California comes all the way out here to marry you?" Reid said disbelievingly.

Caleb felt the tips of his ears go red. "Only if she liked me."

"Are you going to do it?" Tyler asked quietly.

That stopped him short he'd known about the curse for almost two weeks, his birthday was in two days and he still hadn't thought about what it really meant. It meant getting married at 18, having a wife, someday children, and never having to age unnaturally like his father did. He had to do it. "Of course I'm going to do it, that is, if Chloe agrees to do it." He said it slowly, "I'm not just doing it for me, I have the chance to save the lives of my three best friends, save you from the aging."

"Caleb," Tyler said sadly, "Thank you."

"Well hey at least you'll get a smoking hot witch of a wife." Reid said cheekily.

Caleb cracked a smile and the other two laughed. "Go home guys, I'll call if I hear anything."

He stood up and walked up the stairs and out to his car. The phone rang and he answered it warily, "Caleb."

"Mr. Danvers." A woman's voice came from the other end of the line. Immediately he was filled with dread.

"Yes" he answered tersely.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your friend My. Pogue Pary has been in a serious accident." The woman told him.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Mr. Parry crashed his motorcycle about five miles outside of town."

"Is he going to be okay?" Caleb asked cautiously.

"We have him sedated right now, and we're hopeful he'll make a full recovery, if you'd like to come see him he'll be awake soon."

"Yeah, I'm coming." He answered.

"See you soon."

He hung up the phone and dialed Reid.

"Hey man." Reid answered.

"Get to the hospital, Chase got to Pogue." Caleb said shortly.

"What! How?" Reid asked.

"I don't know anything just get Tyler and go, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll see you." Reid replied and hung up.

Caleb got ou of the car and walked all the way to Chloe's room. He knocked on the door and Chloe opened it. She looked at him in shock before immediately turning around and flinging her hands at his double. The double flew backwards and slammed into the wall. The double changed shape and became Chase who smiled, "I thought I smelled a witch."

"Wyatt!" Chloe yelled and in a mass of swirling blue lights her brother appeared.

"Hey what-" Wyatt started.

"Shield now!" Chloe shouted and a blue bubble encircled the three of them just as Chase fired an energy ball. It bounced off harmlessly.

"Why did you hurt Kate?" Chloe snapped at him.

"I had to get my brothers' attention, and it was fun." Chase said unconcernedly, "You see by the time I found my birth father and found out about our ancestry, it was too late, I was hooked. You see I like to use, a lot. And after I ascended my father happily willed me his power."

"What do you want Chase?" Caleb asked.

"Want? It's not about want, it's about need, and what I need is more power." Chase grinned, "I need you to will me your power. Then I'll be powerful enough that I wont age. Then I think I'll take your pretty witch girlfriend for myself."

"Your delusional if you think I'd let that happen." Caleb growled.

"You do what you want." Chase said stepping forward towards the door. "Just know that I'm the only one who can cure your friend, Tyler and Reid better watch out because they're next unless I get your power." Chase shrugged and smiled, he stepped out the door and left.

"Geez sis, how come you never call just to say hello?" Wyatt asked dropping his shield.

Chloe cracked a reluctant smile nad threw her arms around her brother, "I missed you."

He laughed and hugged her back, "I missed you too." He let her go. "Is this him?"

"yeah" Chloe grinned, "Wyatt this is Caleb Danvers."

Caleb held out his hand and Wyatt shook it.

"I'm going to assume you're one of the good guys." Wyatt said with a small smile.

Caleb didn't even have to answer. "The best." Chloe said, "Sorry Wyatt, I'd love to hang out but we have to go."

He nodded, "Be safe sis." And he was gone.

Chloe looked at Caleb after her brother left, "What happened?"

He sighed, "Chase got to Pogue while he was on his way to the hospital to see Kate, he wrecked his bike."

"Oh God," Chloe whispered, "We have to go now." She reached out and took Caleb's hand, they disappeared and were suddenly sitting inside Caleb's car.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked in a worried voice, "Drive!"

They made it to the hospital in record time. After asking the nurse at the nurse's station they were directed to Pogues room. Outside they found Reid and Tyler waiting for them. Chloe took one look at their faces and rushed through the door and into Pogue's room. Her hands fluttered over him anxiously before she held them over his chest. Her hands glowed as she used her white lighter powers. She held them over him for a minute and then growled, "Dammit!" She glanced over at the three sons who were standing in the doorway, "The power is to strong for just me." She stood next to the bed and looked up, "Chris! Wyatt!"

After a moment of silence where the other two boys looked at each other in confusion Chris orbed in. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately. Wyatt followed a second later and he didn't even ask.

"I need your help." She admitted as he looked over at Pogue and then the three boys in the doorway.

They both nodded and the three of them linked hands and all used their healing powers on Pogue. It wasn't working so they start to chant, "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." Over and over again until slowly Pogue started to wake up as his injuries began to heal.

He moaned in pain for a moment before the three white lighter witches let the power go. Pogue's eyes opened wide and alert immediately he grabbed Chloe's hand, "You can't fight him! He's too strong, even for you."

"It's okay Po." Chloe murmured she reached out with her free hand to put it on his forehead. "Don't worry." She looked over her shoulder at Wyatt and nodded who put his hand on Pogue's arm and Pogue eyes slid shut. She let him go and walked over to the sons, she got close enough that she with her short stature she had to crane her neck to look at them. "What do we do?"

"The fall fest." Reid said surprisingly. At their confused looks he elaborated, "It's the thing he'd least expect us to do, tomorrow at midnight you ascend Caleb. If we can hold out for the rest of the night and tomorrow we might have a shot at this."

Chloe immediately started shaking her head, "It's too dangerous, even once Caleb ascends Chase is twice as strong. Let us handle this." She begged, "I can call in the whole charmed line, with the twelve of us Chase doesn't stand a chance."

"No." Caleb said vehemently, "Even if it means dying, I can't let your family risk themselves."

"Do you realize what your saying?" Chloe said lowly, "If you die, you're forcing me into a miserable life because now that I know you guys I'm not letting Reid, Tyler and Pogue fall to this curse. Do you realize what that means."

Caleb shut his eyes, pained. Chloe reached out and put her hand on his arm, "If not everyone, just let me help you." She begged him and he slowly open his eyes to look into hers. He nodded and she sagged in what he assumed was relief.

While they had been discussing what to do, Wyatt had been filling in Chris.

"Chlo, mom and dad know you called me, any minute you know dad's going to show up and it's going to be a battle to convince him not to tell the sisters." Chris said to her.

"Fuck!" She cursed and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Chloe!" Wyatt scolded.

She pointed a finger at him, "Say one more word Wyatt, and I will blow you up."

"If you would have just-" Wyatt started.

"Ah!" She flung her hands out and he disappeared in a scattering of blue lights. "Jerk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chris frowned, "He's gonna be pissed when he reforms."

"Well I'm pissed now!" She countered and was about to say something else when another set of blue lights showed up, "Aw, shit." She whimpered.

A man Caleb recognized as Chloe's dad showed up. "Chloe." He said concerned, "What's going on?"

She forced a smile on her face, "Nothing dad. Just needed Chris's help healing a friend."

He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Chris who put his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me." He orbed out and Chloe sighed.

"What's going on Chloe?" Leo asked again more seriously, "Who are these people?"

She looked at her feet, "The Sons of the Covenant." She mumbled.

"The Covenant." He said sharply, "There wasn't supposed to be any problems here, what's going on? I mean it this time."

Caleb stepped forward, "Mr. Wyatt?"

Leo looked over at him, "Are you the oldest?"

Caleb scratched the back of his head uneasily, "Technically."

"Caleb." Chloe sighed knowing that now her dad would want to know everything.

"What do you mean technically?" Leo asked suspiciously.

Here we go Caleb thought.

After Leo had heard pf everything that happened in the past two weeks he looked at Chloe, "I have to tell your mother."

"No!" Chloe cried. "No Dad. You can't"

"Why not? She will have my head if she finds out I didn't tell her about this." Leo said shaking his head, "She wont stand by while her youngest fights alone."

"She won't be alone." Caleb stepped in, "I'll be with her."

"Dad." She said pleadingly, "Please, this is one battle you can't fight for me."

He looked at her unhappily and nodded. He pulled her into a hug, "be careful."

He orbed away and Chloe leaned and sat on Pogue's bed she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Well that was intense." Reid said. He and Tyler hadn't spoken once since Leo showed up.

Chloe let out a bark of a laugh. "Then you'll just love meeting my mother."

She got off the bed, "Caleb take me to your house, I can't stay in the dorm by myself tonight."

He nodded while Reid whistled, he hadn't been planning on letting her out of his sight. "Let's get out of here."

"You want us to stay here?" Tyler asked as Caleb gathered Chloe under one arm.

"Yes, you're stronger together." Chloe said before Caleb could.

They looked to him for confirmation and he nodded.

Chloe orbed them back to her dorm to get a bag and then they were in his car and on the way to his home. He chewed the inside of his lip in agitation. Kate and Pogue had fallen victim to Chase's attacks and he didn't think he could handle it if it happened again to another son, or worse Chloe. And there was also the issue of Chloe meeting his mother because he knew that know he was going to have to tell her about Chase and the curse. He wouldn't be surprised if she had already heard about the curse from his father but he knew she definitely wouldn't know he would be the one to have to see it out. Although it would ease her fears of losing him the same way she had his father. Chloe, picking up on his frustration put her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine." Chloe said quietly.

"How do you know?" He replied hoarsely.

She gave him a small smile, "Because we have a destiny, and this isn't it."

He frowned and she titled her head to the side in a shrug.

"I know an angel or two, considering I'm half."

He gave her a small grateful smile in return. It didn't stop him from being worried about tomorrow but it sure made him more hopeful that the two of them would make it out alive.

"I need to show you something." He said suddenly.

"okay." She whispered.

They made their way to his family's old colony house and he led her inside. He took her hand and walked her up the stairs all the way to the top. Gorman stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes." Chloe answered nodding.

"Hmph." Gorman huffed and walked back toward the window.

Caleb squeezed her hand and they approached the chair by the fire. Chloe let out her breath in realization when she saw the ancient looking man sitting with his eyes closed. The eyes snapped open revealing young eyes in an old face. The man smiled and his blue eyes showed an alertness that was unexpected given his appearance.

"This is William Danvers the Third." Caleb said, "My father. He's forty four years old."

Chloe let go of Caleb's hand, "Can I try?" She asked holding her hands out in front of herself.

Frowning he nodded.

Hesitantly Chloe stepped forward and his father's eyes watched her every move. Her hands began to glow as she got closer and she let the magic flow as she tried to heal him. She frowned in disappointment as nothing happened. She let her hands fall. She glanced back at him and he tried not to let his disappointment show, although by her newly determined expression it hadn't worked.

"Powers of the witches rise,

come to me before my eyes.

And in this godforsaken hour

Heal this man with my power."

She said in a chanting voice. For a moment nothing happened then a shinning light surrounded his father and when the light left he looked like the man he should have been.

"Dad." Caleb said stepping forward in surprise. He looked at Chloe astonished and she smiled. He took his father's hand and helped him stand. William Danvers twisted around and looked at himself in awe.

He glanced up at Chloe with an amazed expression, "How did you…" He trailed off before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Come here girl." He held his arms out and hesitantly Chloe went into them and returned his embrace.

She stepped back with an embarrassed smile. Mr. Danvers's eyes slid to his only son and he laughed. He grabbed his son in a bear hug, crushing him to his chest. "My boy." He whispered.

Caleb stepped back and smiled ecstatically, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and buried the other in her hair. She stood still in shock but leant into the kiss and draped her arms around his neck. Caleb slowed the kiss and pulled his face away he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and rested his forehead on hers. Her hands slid down to rest on his shoulders and his breath fanned across her face. "Thank you." He breathed, his voice filled with raw emotion.

He let her go and her checks were flushed.

They stepped away from each other and Caleb's father looked fairly amused. "I don't even know what to say."

Caleb glanced at Chloe and she nodded, "I guess we better start at the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb's father raised as eyebrow but said nothing, he glanced at Gorman who had tears in his eyes.

"Do you remember the name Melinda Warren from the book of Damnation?"

William's eyes widened, "I should have guessed, only a descendant of Melinda Warren can break the curse."

Chloe offered him a tiny smile, barely a twitch of her lips.

"So am I to assume you are here to marry my son?" He asked Chloe directly.

Her eyes darted to Caleb and flitted away and she nodded.

William didn't look surprised, "Well I've only known you five minutes but I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Chloe blushed beet red and averted her gaze to the open window.

"Dad," Caleb said intervening, "we have a problem."

William Danvers frowned.

"So you have to kill the fifth?" Mr. Danvers asked.

Chloe nodded, "Yes, he's already shown us that he will stop at nothing to get more power. And even if he did get Caleb to will away his power there would be nothing to stop him from going after the others when he realizes that he's still aging. There's no telling what he would do if he found out about me." She said desperately.

Caleb watched her in silence as she explained things to his father.

"Even with me by his side, Caleb and I will be lucky to survive. I hate to say it but I'd rather die fighting then watch as he kills everyone else." She said with a desolate expression.

Caleb started in surprise, "You can't talk like that." He said taking her hands in his own, she looked down unable to meet his eyes, "No matter what happens, you have to live." He pushed her chin up so she had to look him in the eye, "Promise me, whatever happens to me, you'll stay alive."

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded. He gathered her into his arms and put his hand on the back of her head.

"Take her home, it's been a long day." His father's voice came from behind him.

Caleb nodded and started to pull Chloe towards the stairs. "I love you son, remember that."

Caleb frowned, his brow scrunching but he nodded, "I love you too dad."

His mother was asleep when the got to the mansion and Caleb refused to let Chloe stay in a guest room so at three in the morning Caleb lay in bed watching Chloe sleep beside him. He'd only known her a few short weeks and already she had wormed her way into his heart. She was as important to him as the rest of the sons and it scared him. Especially because if they survived this and Chase dies then in a less than a year he would be a married man. He was so conflicted, so filled with fears and doubts, but a new emotion had been building in his chest. It was an unfamiliar feeling that when he felt it would leave him feeling warm, safe even. He only ever felt that way around Chloe, and he knew that he wouldn't survive if he lost her now.

It didn't matter how she felt about him because he knew he was falling in love with this little witch and there was nothing to stop him.

He inched closer to her and pulled her against his side. She rolled in her sleep and burrowed into his side her head lying against his armpit. In that position he quickly fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

He was busy getting ready for the Fall Fest that his brothers had convinced him was a good idea. His chest was tight with anxiety and he couldn't help but think that it would loosen if Chloe was with him. He hadn't seen her since that morning when he woke up to her watching him with a smile on her face.

_"Hey." She had said softly._

_"Hey." He smiled at her sleepily. "How long have you been up?"_

_"Not long." She assured him. _

_He had reached up and pulled her head down so he could kiss her. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it but he was glad he did. The kiss was short but sweet and when she had pulled back she had a smile on her face and her cheeks were pink._

After their kiss she had gotten up, gathered her things and orbed back to her dorm room and his mother never even knew she had been there. It wasn't like he was hiding that fact that a girl had slept in his bed. He just didn't want to have to tell his mother everything until he had too, and he was going to have to soon. Chloe was on her way over, by car this time. He grabbed his jacket and hung it over his arm, he walked downstairs to find the boys and his mother waiting for him. He sighed knowing they must have told his mother something by the way she was looking at him in worry. The doorbell rang and immediately he felt most of his anxiety drift away, knowing she was near. She entered the foyer of his home and he smiled. She looked beautiful in a green silk floor length dress, and he was certain she had a set of clothes in her car. The longer parts of her hair were gathered into a bun at the nape of her neck. It was a simple yet elegant look that fitted her well.

"You look beautiful my dear." His mother, Evelyn, said to her.

She nodded politely and went straight to Caleb who leaned down to kiss her lightly. Reid and Tyler both smirked but said nothing. "What all did they tell you?"

Evelyn's brows knitted together in concern. "Caleb you cannot do this alone, we have to go to the others."

"No mother." He said lowly, "I won't be alone." He glanced at Chloe who nodded.

"Like a powerless girl will be anything against him." She replied back.

"I wouldn't say powerless." Chloe said softly raising her hand and levitating his mother off the ground before lowering her gently.

Evelyn eyed Chloe in shock but shook her head to recover herself. "We have to go to your father."

"No!" He said sharply, "I know what your thinking mother and you know what will happen. Besides dad isn't an old man anymore, Chloe healed him."

Evelyn's neck jerked to the side to look at Chloe who nodded. "But he loves you."

"I know which is why I'm not going to take his life now that he's just got it back." Caleb said softly.

Evelyn hung her head and turned away.

He looked at Reid and Tyler, "I want you to take Chloe to the dance, I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

"Would you just let us help you?" Reid argued uncrossing his arms. "You know we've got your back."

"I know you do." He answered. "But please, just once do what I ask."

Tyler nodded his assent and Caleb glanced down to the girl at his side. "Ready?"

She nodded and held out her hand for him to take. They walked outside and he turned to her, "You be safe. Use any magic you have to."

"You too." She said, "Because when we survive this I'm not letting you age."

He smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it and pushed her into Tyler's hummer.

At Spencer Chloe, Reid and Tyler were standing by the corner of the building when Caleb called. Reid answered the phone and Chloe took a step back from them. Sensing evil she turned around and nothing was there, she raised her hands in defense ready to blow up anything that got to close. Her back facing the boys a hand covered her mouth and arms tightened around her in a vice like grip, 'Dammit!' she thought as she struggled. "Guess we're not so strong without big brother's magic shield." She heard Chase's voice whisper in her ear before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I talk to her?" Caleb asked Reid over the phone.

"Yeah, sure man." Reid answered.

"Guys what's going on?" Caleb asked when he didn't hear anything on the other end of the line. He jumped in surprise dropping his phone as Chase materialized on his hood.

He skidded to a stop and Chase pointed his hands at the windshield, shattering it.

"What's your plan?" Chase asked his eyes as black as night. "You can't beat me you know."

Chase launched off the car and the other windows shattered. Caleb opened the door and got out. Chase was no where to be found, Caleb grimaced and squinted as rain pounded on his face, he made his way into Putnam Barn at a run. He crept forward his eyes searching the inside of the barn. He was in the middle when Chase's voice came from the rafters. "You know, I'm thinking you might not keep up your end of the bargain." Caleb's head snapped up and Chase was leaning down at him. "So I took out a little insurance policy."

Dread flooded through him and he followed Chase's gaze to the back wall of the barn. Surrounded by a ring of fire, Chloe was sitting chained with her back against the wall unconscious.

Caleb took a step towards her.

"You touch her!" Chase shouted, "And she dies."

Caleb raised his hand above his head in surrender. His eyes went black and he shook the barn with his power that was no match to Chase's.

"Ohhhhh…" Chase sang, "Witchy!"

Caleb stood there his expression tense.

"All right look here, I'll make this easy for you." Chase offered. "How about." Chase clapped his hands together, "An accident, you loose control of your car on your way to the pathetic little dance. Trust me, I'm good at car accidents."

Caleb wanted to destroy Chase but he kept still and silent.

"Everyone will miss you, they'll say great things about you." Chase made it sound like it would be such an honor, but Caleb wasn't fooled. "Only the covenant will know the real truth, but to them, you'll become a legend. The one who gave his life for them."

"How about you let her go and I let you life out your life." Caleb offered back angrily. "I'll never will you my power."

Chase leveitated himself onto the railing with his arms spread wide and raised eyebrows. "Then it looks like trouble for Chloe."

"Ill never let that happen." Caleb retorted.

Chase nodded, "Fine, let's do it your way." He pushed himself off the railing and fired an energy ball at Caleb's feet, throwing him backwards into a pillar. As Caleb crawled trying to get to his feet Chase kicked two energy balls at him with a savage smirk.

Caleb lifted himself us and let loose a wave that knocked Chase backwards but he stayed on his feet. He retailiated with another energyball aimed at Caleb. Caleb floated avoiding shot after shot.

With a grin Chase latched onto Caleb with painful weblike energy beams that pulled him back towards Chase and threw Caleb up to the rafters.

Suddenly Caleb hovered in midair against a pillar, he screamed as waves of energy rolled off him.

"Are we ascending?" Chase said loudly with a vicious smile. "Finally!" He shouted with Caleb still screaming. He fired an energyball at Caleb's chest only adding to the pain. "Scary, huh Caleb, this new power you get when you ascend. Frankly, I don't think youre cut out for it. So just say the words."

All of the energy fled back into Caleb and he landed on the floor. Immediately he fired an energy ball stronger than before at Chase who deflected it and knocked over a lantern catching the straw on fire.

Caleb got to his feet angrily. He appeared silently behind Chase and launched him across the barn. Chase began to laugh insanely, "Woah, trying to impress you're date huh?"

They continued to fight, Chase still having the upperhand and they ended up outside the barn. Caleb landed heavily on the wet earth.

What neither of them knew was the Chloe was waking up far quicker than Chase had intended, he had intended to kill her before she ever did wake up.

"Say the words. Just say the words and it will all be over." Chase sank to his knees and grabbed either side of Caleb's head, "Come on!" He growled, "Say it. I."

"I" Caleb choked.

"Will you"

"Will you," Caleb clenched his teeth, "Nothing."

An ugly snarl formed on Chase's face but before he could do anything he was knocked forward several inches and a spot on his jacket burned.

"Hey dickhead!" Chloe shouted from the doorway to the barn. She had magically switched her clothes and she stalked forward in a leather jacket and jeans. "Remember me!"

Chase's head spun around and Caleb lifted his leg kicking energy at Chase and sending him sprawling at Chloe's feet.

Immediately she repeatedly used her exploding power on him, and then slashed her hand and he went flying towards Caleb and landed on his feet. Caleb deflected energy ball after energy ball that was thrown at him until Caleb unloaded his power back onto Chase. Chase threw a ball back at Caleb and he caught it in his hands He felt even stronger suddenly as lightning hit him, enlarging the ball in his hands. Chase ran towards Caleb as Chloe watched in shock. Caleb released the ball and it tore through Chase sending him flying up and through the broken barn window. The barn went up in an explosion when the energy ball hit. Chloe ran away from the barn as the flames grew higher.

Caleb panted heavily, the power still coursing through him and when Chloe reached out to touch him he flinched away from her. He took a few minutes to slow his breathing and force his eyes back to normal as he tried to suppress the newfound power inside of him. When he looked at Chloe she was staring at him in concern, her hair drenched from the rain and falling in her eyes. Without a word he reach out quickly and yanked her to him, crushing her with his embrace. She hugged him back just as fiercely and he heard her choke on a sob. He held her, just held her until the fire department and the police showed up. He dragged her to his car and they sat on the hood, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as he brushed the wet hair out of her face. "God, I thought I was going to lose you for a while there."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She joked with a weak attempt at a smile.

He smiled at her and then looked at the barn. As if he just remembered they were there he said, "We did it."

She shook her head, "No, you did it." Then she frowned and her face went sad, "You realize what he did right?"

Caleb nodded and swallowed heavily, "Just when we had the chance to get to know each other again."

"You couldn't have done it without him Caleb." Chloe said regretfully. "Your mother was right, he loved you."

A fireman came up to them then, "We searched the entire area, we didn't find anybody." He walked away with a nod in their direction.

Chloe frowned, "Maybe it's like when you vanquish a demon or a warlock, they disiengrate in fire when they die." She offered as some kind of explaination, "Because he's dead. I can feel it."

Caleb nodded and glanced at the smoking rubble before getting in the car. When there was no one looking he pointed two fingers at the windshield and it reformed. Caleb took Chloe's hand and they drove away.


	13. update notice! not a chapter!

considering the fact that i wrote this story almost three years ago entirely in the car from montana to california i decide to rewrite it. currently i am almost halfway done with the first part of the story, which covers only the movie like in the original version. im posting this here just to let everyone who liked this version know that im going to post the new version separately but with the same title in a couple of days, most likely wednesday.

so that's it! thanks everyone who liked this story. im hoping to improve the telling of caleb and chloe's story!


	14. an

Hey guys I decided to start uploading a little sooner so I Just uploaded a new Version it has the same title as the original. So enjoy!


End file.
